A Thief's Valuable Treasure
by BlueBlurStriker94
Summary: Two worlds clash between a criminal and a hero. Sonic and Manic soon learn that both sides were not like they thought they were and the two hedgehogs begin to get friendly with one another. But what happens when Manic later tells the truth about a thief's most prized, valuable, and precious treasure to Sonic? WARNING: Yaoi, swearing, and rating may change
1. Fuck off, prick!

**_*AUTHOR'S NOTE*_**

**_I know I haven't updated in forever, but my motivation as of lately hasn't been great. Luckily school's out and that means no more English assignments until next school year! xD And now my motivation is back with a fiery spark and I've been drawing and typing like crazy today! No lie, I spent my whole day typing! I read over some fanfictions lately containing Sonic and Manic yaoi. Some were good I thought, but I wasn't into the parts were they brothers loving each other, other than that, they were great! So then I came up with my own Sonic and Manic yaoi story! KNOW THIS! Sonic and Manic in this story are not related in any way (and the title may be temporary)! I know from Sonic Underground/SU they were, but not here! My impersonation of Manic may not be great either and I apologize in advance! ^^; Wannabe Villain followers! By tonight or tomorrow, the next chapter will be finished very soon! So sorry for the very long delay! And for that I wrote a little bit extra and added in some things to make the chapter interesting! Hope you look forward to that and enjoy this new story folks! ^W^_**

* * *

"So I take this turn here...no..here?" a blue hedgehog questioned himself. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see he was lost.

Sonic was invited by friends to attend a little party they were throwing at Tails's place. It was a new apartment and just learnt the address. Of course someone could have told him the directions, but where's the fun in that?

Warily, the hedgehog looked around in his surroundings. "This is so not the right address," he muttered. Around him, crummy buildings almost looked very run down and the streets were in a poor condition as well. The hero happened to wonder in the worst and least pretty part of the city.

Sonic turned the map in hands in different angles, hoping to see the right way to go. No such luck though, he couldn't find his way. "Damn, next time, I should learn the directions before I go to places," he muttered again to himself. But realization happened as he thought it over. "Wait, when has that ever stopped me?" he questioned himself, raising an eye.

Leaning against a rusted old lamp post was a lone green hedgehog teen. Two gold earrings adorned one of his ears and he wore a brown vest. His quills was wildly messy on the top of his head but looked similar to our blue hero's from the back of his head and down. He wore red and white skater shoes and around his wrists and ankles were spike bracelets. A silver necklace in an odd shape hung down his neck on a strong string shining as light hit it freely due to the vest left opened. On the top of his head were special sunglasses, all black, and laid comfortably snug. His black fingerless gloved hands were placed in the pockets of his vest and around his waist was his brown fanny pack. He looked lost in thought, thinking about something.

Sonic's eyes didn't notice the teen against the lamp post as they were glued to the map. He kept talking to himself, saying ways to go and in the same second not to go. He kept causally walking by.

He was distracted. Perfect, for a little steal. A smirk danced on his peach muzzle and his fingers inched. _'Just a little closer,'_ he thought. And...Now! His hand shot out from his pocket and reach for the nearest pocket on the blue hedgehog's backpack. Shock went on his face to see his hand stopped.

"You know, when you're trying to pick pocket someone, be sure to not to do it to the fastest thing alive," Sonic half growled.

The green teen scoffed. "Fastest thing alive? I'll believe it when I see it," he spat.

"Yeah, you're seeing it, idiot," Sonic hissed, not liking that the individual before him was not believing him. He let go of his hand.

He scoffed again, "Teh! Right." He harshly pushed past Sonic, walking away. But not without leaving a parting gift which was flipping the hero off. "Fuck off, prick!" he yelled, not looking back.

"What!? What did you say!?" Sonic yelled back.

"I said fuck off, prick!" the teen yelled back, still walking away and not turning around.

Sonic let out a huff of anger. He knew he didn't have time to deal with a punk like him, or else still be lost and late. No way that was happening! He turned around the map and finally found the way. He face palmed himself afterward. "Wow, I'm so stupid. I was holding it upside down," he groaned.

He talked to himself again saying directions and smiled. He finally knew where to go. Being sure, he took off like a speeding bullet.

From inside the little apartment, friends laughed and had good time. Although some one was missing; his blue buddy. Tails sighed, the party was great but without his brother, it just didn't have that fun feel for him.

Tails rushed to the door once there was a knock. A huge smile formed when saw who it was. "Sonic!" Tails cried out as he attacked the hedgehog with a hug. "Hey little buddy! Sorry I'm late!" the older brother laughed.

"It's okay! Come on in!" Tails playfully pulled on his arm. The fox boy was smiling ear to ear as the hedgehog smiled at his excitement. Tails once lived a bit far away and eventually began to become a pain for the two when they wanted to visit. After a good long search, Tails was able to find a new apartment and it was much closer than his last home, and much closer to his brother. Tails took the time to show Sonic around. It was a cute little place, perfect for a little tech genius like him. There was a good sized garage where the kitsune could work on all his gadgets and projects. But as Tails was showing Sonic around, something looked as if something was bothering him. The two took a moment to sit down on the couch and the fox asked what was wrong.

"It's nothing, Tails, I'm okay!" he reassured.

The fox shook his head, "No, something's bothering you, what is it?"

Sonic paused and sighed. "I'm just a little angry, that's all," he admitted. "On my way here, I ran into some punk who thought he was cool and tried to pick pocket me. He left me a nice gift as he walked away, flipping me off and telling me to…uhh," he looked nervously at Tails.

He giggled, "Sonic if he said bad words, just say it. It's not like it's my first time hearing them."

Sonic laughed at himself. Of course, how could he forget? Tails wasn't going to stay young forever, he's fourteen and a half. "He told me to "Fuck off, prick"!" he finished.

"Really?" Tails became to get into thought.

"Yeah," Sonic nodded.

"Hmm..I wonder," Tails murmured to himself as he got up from his seat and headed over to his computer. He shook the mouse to wake it up and entered his password.

"Whatcha doing Tails?" Sonic asked.

"I wanna look up something," he replied.

Sonic cocked his head confusingly. A thought popped into his thinking what he was looking up and blushed. "Uhh Tails! You know if you wanted to know something…y-you could have just asked me, heh-heh," he nervously said.

It was Tails's turn to be confused as he turned in his seat to look at his brother with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I'm looking up police reports, what did you think I was looking up?" he asked innocently.

He sheepishly grinned. "Uhh, nothing! Never mind!" he rubbed the back of his head. "So what are you looking up?" Sonic asked, getting up.

"Police reports that contained that saying," he answered. "Just as I thought! Take a look!" he exclaimed.

Sonic slightly leaned closer to see the screen better. He read the lines of text saying police tried stopping a robbery but couldn't stop the criminal. They claimed he was too fast and yelled out, "Fuck off, prick!" as he flipped them off. The saying seemed to be popular as he did it on almost robbery. A description couldn't been given since they couldn't see him well. "Huh," Sonic said.

"Apparently they say it's a juvenile delinquent, perhaps a little bit older, loves to steal money, and gets in and out with almost little to no notice. They tried trapping him, but he always looked like he was one step ahead," Tails read as he pulled up a picture. You couldn't see anything, just a blur passing through with multiple colors. "Looks like they're dealing with a master thief," he said next, looking at Sonic.

The hedgehog gave a smirk. "They could use our help little buddy. Why don't we bust some crime, huh? Instead of busting Egghead's butt for a change," Sonic stood up and stretched.

Tails smiled, "Sounds great!" He turned his attention back to the screen and pulled up a map of an area in the city. Some spots were labeled with red dots. "Alright, I pulled up a map of the areas he robbed so far," Tails explained.

"Hmm, looks like our thief doesn't like robbing far from home. Look, he robs the banks that are closest to the bad side of the city," he observed, "How much do want to bet that he lives there?"

"Highly," Tails smirked.

"And so far, there's a bank here that he hasn't robbed yet," Sonic pointed at the screen. "How much do you bet he gonna rob this one?" he smirked.

"Highly," Tails smirked again.

"Alright, let's get him!" he beamed.

"How about after the party first Sonic?"

Nighttime fell slow. He felt antsy, he hadn't robbed a thing in a few days. He had to! And to this bank. He walked casually to the building, just normal. The people there didn't mind him, suspicion wasn't on their minds. To the left side of the building, he went for the power box. It was the same routine. Cut power, avoid being seen, watch for security, run out, avoid cops if necessary, get away, and make it home with the cash.

He sighed. "How boring, it's like they try to make it easy," he muttered. He easily found the power box. He unzipped his fanny pack and pulled out his thief tool. It was rectangular in shape and had sides to flip for any need a thief needed. He flipped the side with a knife. The teen knelt down and grabbed the thick silver wire that connected the box and cut it. The bank now had no power. It only made his job easier.

He got up and walked for the front door. It opened with ease as he entered, seeing the electronic lock was disabled since the bank's power was gone. Now all he had to was avoid hidden sensors.

He huffed, looking around the wide marble room with long white columns. He went for his fanny pack again, digging in to search for something. He pulled out make-up, powdered blush and flipped open the lid. He took a deep breath and blew, watching the powder settle and reveal laser trip wires. They were all over the floor. And a few before him were lined horizontally across the columns.

Another sigh left him and with one hand carrying the blush and the other in his vest pocket. Periodically, he would blow the blush around to step over the laser lines and duck under. He made his way across the room at a decent pace, just by walking over the lines of red light like it was nothing.

Successfully, he made it to the other side. A long desk that boxed in the vault was the one of the two last obstacles in his path to steal the money. He jumped over it with never ending ease and continued walking to the vault. This part may take actual work.

He huffed and took out his thief tool. It was an old fashion vault, the huge ones that took up the entire wall and must have a number combination to get into and had an electronic lock with a number password. It was impossible to get into. Or be like the teen and have tools in a single flip of a switch at any time you need it and experience on these types of vaults since you were five.

First, he wanted to get rid of the electronic lock. He pulled out a special hacking tool with pronged ends and plugged it in the lock. Once inside, it already began to do its work. It hacked in and decoded the numbers for the lock in a sequence. '9 4 6 8'

"Huh, it's the founding day backwards with the day first and the year second," he noted. The lock beeped and turned red, saying it was unlocked. Next, he placed his unpierced ear against the safe. Having done this for a long time, he could do this in less than five minutes. He put a finger up as he turned the dial with the other. "42, 68, 22, 120, 5, 69, and 1…and," he let the loud clank finish his sentence. He cracked open the safe with success.

He rubbed his hands together and grabbed the lever. Pulling down with all his might, the door finally opened with a loud bang and swung open slowly. He pushed the heavy metal door aside and what little light that shone in the dark, metal glittered as coins were stacked piled high and bills were wrapped in bundles in piles.

"Cha-ching!" he smiled and walked in.

He threw on the ground his empty brown backpack, but not before removing something from the bag and placing it under his arm. He grabbed as many bills as he could and stuffed the bag full. He then tried to fill it with coins that could fit inside, even his fanny pack was full. The pack with filled to the brim with money was zipped and buckled shut. He slung the heavy bag over his shoulders and put his arms through the straps.

On his way out the safe, he closed the door and made sure it was locked. The best part he enjoys is waking up next morning and hearing news that a bank was robbed and that didn't even know it. That was always the best part to him and he would laugh every single time. It never got old.

Just as he came in like before, he walked across the laser filled floor carefully since he had heavy cargo. With little to no struggle, he made it through and went for the front doors. He couldn't but just sigh again. "These robberies don't feel like they used to anymore," groaned in complaint. He opened the door and exited. "Man, I'm starting to look forward the chase when I get caught, and that's not right-"

A bright stopped his sentence. He winced from the brightness and held up a metal plate to block it out.

"Freeze! You are under arrest!" a loud voice boomed in a megaphone.

"Aw crap!" he murmured to himself.

The light lessen and he was able to see better, although he was just adjusting to the light. Cops and police cars surrounded the area with some behind their cars, guns ready if needed to fire.

"Gotcha!" a voice said. Oddly, it sounded familiar.

He saw a Mobian walk up; a blue hedgehog. "Alright, we can do this the easy way or the-"

"Aww not you!" the thief groaned.

"Hey, I remember you! You tried to pick pocket me two days ago!" he growled.

"Yeah, and I told you to fuck off, prick!" he growled back.

Sonic frowned. "Alright, I guess we're on the wrong foot here. I think if we give each other our names, it can lighten the atmosphere," he offered. "My name's Sonic, what's yours?" he asked.

"Pfft, right like I'm gonna tell you my name!" he hissed. "I only tell my name to those I think deserve it, and you don't deserve it," he glared.

"Jeez, so how do I get the right to know it?" Sonic crossed his arms.

The thief widely grinned and held up high the plate in his hand. It was red with a yellow stripe running down the middle. "Catch me," he challenged. He ran right for Sonic.

"Well this is easy!" Sonic grinned cockily.

The thief's grin widen more as he threw the plate at Sonic's head. The hedgehog saw this and dodged it. He watched it swing back similar to a boomerang and dodged again. But the hedgehog could only watch so many things happen. The thief had an opportunity to jump and kick Sonic, earning a hard hit to his face.

The blue hedgehog was sent rolling to the ground. It gave him an opportunity to watch the teen hop on the plate and expand out. It was a hover board! The thief was airborne for a second and landed on a hood of a cop car. The landing sent cops scattering and a large dent and sped off. Not before of course, flipping them all off, but mostly towards the hero.

He growled angrily and got up quickly to chase after him. The thief was already down the street, winding his way through traffic and on the sidewalk. He pulled down his sunglasses from the top of his head. Instead of impairing his vision, it actually helped him. These glasses were designed to function as sunglasses and cut out glare at night. He felt cocky, he had the biggest feeling that there was no way that hedgehog could get him.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed turning his head back. Sonic was catching up, and fast. He winded his way through traffic as well and watched out for incoming cars, determined to catch him. He sped his way that he was right on the green teen's tail.

"Told you I'm the fastest thing alive!" Sonic shouted.

The thief cockily grinned as he turned around, now racing backwards. "Sure you are! How come you haven't caught me yet?" he taunted.

"Hey, can't you see that I'm working on it?" Sonic growled.

He laughed. "Well come on 'Mr. Fastest Thing Alive'! Come get me!" he taunted again, this time holding up both middle fingers. At last second, he sharply steered right.

Sonic's eyes widen and barely dodged a light post in time. It slowed him down as he growled again, watching the thief speed ahead and turn a corner. Purposely, he went down an ally way. Oh how he's been here before, so many times. He stopped as he reach a dead end. The wide grin still there as he held down the jump.

The hero was finally able to catch up and slowed down again seeing the green hedgehog had nowhere to go. He was trapped, walls cornered him with no place to run. Sonic scowled at his grin. "What's with the smile? You're cornered, you know that, right?" he asked him, giving a smirk.

"Yeah, I know," he shrugged, not caring.

"That means I got you," his smirk widened.

He laughed, "Not even close, you'll have to try again next time!" The teen released the jump and put on the brake. With that, it sent the board to force up and from the overheating of holding the jump, it blasted smoke at Sonic as a powerful gust.

Sonic shielded his face with his arms, feeling the white hot air blow at him. It lasted a short second but hung in the air for a while. He tried seeing through but had trouble, it was like fog or mist. Surprise and shock was expressed on his face once it lifted. He couldn't believe it! The thief was gone!


	2. My Name is Mainc!

Sonic just stood there. The shock still remained. The thief was gone! He was right there! He could have gotten him! But the hedgehog became cocky and let the opportunity slip. The shock soon subsided and was replaced by disappointment. He could have caught him, but didn't. Man did he feel like a failure. He shook his head. No, feeling down wasn't his style, sure he got away, but he'll get him! He always captured the bad guy, he'll get him next time! Now determination took place, he was confident in getting him and felt a small rush in competition. He was challenged by the thief, and will earn the right to his name!

Little did our hero know was six weeks would past, and still haven't captured the teen.

Sonic was in the middle of chasing him. The thief managed to steal money from yet another bank. This one was meant to be a trap like the last few. But just like the last few, the trap failed.

The teen faked a yawn and pretended to stretch, placing his hands behind his head. "'C'mon dude, you're not going to get me, and I'm getting a little bored here," he sighed. He said this to mess with and taunt the hero.

Sonic growled in anger. He curled up into a ball and did his signature spindash move. Sonic was close in hitting the thief off his hover board, but missed. He almost didn't have enough time to dodge it, causing him to lose his balance and flail his arms about trying to regain it. He cried out, he was able to regain his balance before he almost fell off.

Sonic came out of his spindash and fell back in line behind the thief. "Bored now?" he hissed.

The thief glared at him and then refocused back to what he was doing. Not far ahead was an old factory that looked clearly abandoned. Hmmm, perfect! It was a good place to screw around with the hedgehog before he headed off with his escape. Not far away from him would be another alley, where the escape was located.

The green hedgehog busted through the sealed doors of the building and sped off inside. A few moments later, entered the hero. Sonic frowned, no longer seeing the thief.

"He must have hid here," he muttered to himself.

Sonic kept his senses sharp as he cautiously walked about. The interior of the building was nothing but creepy. A draft would cause long hanging chains from the ceiling to rattle and scratch against each other making anyone on edge. Moonlight struggled to shine through dirt and dust clouded windows and offered very little light. Darkness was everywhere and it made seeing very difficult. This was something Sonic could compare to a horror movie scene, where an unfortunate soul would enter the killer's lair one second. Then the next second, end up on the floor brutally murdered as the large knife gleamed in the little light that was there in the darkness. And all that you would see on the murder's face, was his crazed and psychotic smile.

Sonic shook the horror movies images out of his head. Thinking of it made him feel nervous and afraid. He couldn't afford to feel this way! He had an annoying thief to catch and-

An echoing laugh made him froze. He gritted his teeth, the teen was trying to mess with his head.

"Aw man, you look so scared right now!" he laughed out, mocking the hedgehog.

Sonic growled, "I'm not scared!"

"Aw whatever dude, say what you want to say! You got guts, I'll admit that!" he confessed. Unknowingly to the blue hedgehog, the thief was up high in the rafters of the facility. He laid on his side, a hand under his chin propping him up as he watched the hero below. Occasionally, he let out quite snickers.

"I do?" Sonic replied, not sure if he was being serious or not. He looked around, trying to spot the thief. It was odd, his voice seemed to echo off everywhere, it was like there was no absolute source on where it was coming from.

"Yeah, you're determined. Normally, they give up after a while of trying to get me, but you still went on. I'm beginning to steal stuff just so you can chase me!" he admitted once more.

"Really? Why?" he asked, now confirming that he was being serious.

"Robbing and stuff just became so boring, it was the same thing day in and day out, the fun was being drained out," he sighed and turned, now laying on his back. "I actually started looking forward in being chased, running from the law and risk being caught. I never had anyone like you before, you made things not only fun, but….more interesting," he smirked. "I never had anyone as fast as you! Not only that you can keep up, but being chased by you gives me the biggest rush I've ever had in years!" he smiled.

Sonic could feel himself smiling. "Heh, how funny," he chuckled, "I get told that a lot by many people."

"Huh," he shrugged, not surprised. "You know what, I like you, your fun to be chased by! And also, you haven't given up yet!" he said.

"Huh, me too, you're fun to chase. It's been a while since I've had a rival that keeps me on my toes," Sonic smirked and crossed his arms.

He smirked again, "I think that's more than enough to give out my name."

The hero's ear's perked up with spiked interest. So, he finally received the right to know his name.

"I don't give it out much unless it's for reasons, but, you've earned it. Manic, my name is Manic," he smiled. Manic became dumbfounded when he heard laughing from below. Why was he laughing?

Sonic was holding his sides, dying of laughter. Really? Manic? No wonder why you had to earn the right, the name was flat out ridiculous! And it sounded similar to his name! "M-Manic? W-Wow! That's funny!" he said, trying to calm down and wiped tears away from his eyes.

"Hey!" Manic growled looking over the concrete beam, "'Manic is a rad name, and it sounds cool!"

Sonic looked up, hearing a voice above him. He grinned. "There you are!" he boasted.

Manic widen his eyes, realizing what he had done. "Shit!" he cursed. The green hedgehog grabbed his hover board and long jumped down from the rafter. He grabbed one of the hanging chains and swung on it. He let go and grabbed another, repeating this process to make it across the room.

Sonic followed in hot pursuit. He ran after him, watching closely as he swung across. He seemed to swinging his way to the windows. Sonic had the feeling he was going to stop, but no such luck. Not thinking twice, Manic took the risk and jumped through the window, causing a loud crash and glass to break.

He cursed out, feeling pain on his arm and jumped on his hover board. Sonic jumped through the gaping hole in the glass and chased after him. If he didn't hurry, then he lose him, again! Ahead of him, Manic was turning into a corner.

"Not this again!" he growled. He desperately sped up, "I can't let him…-" he turned the corner. "…Escape," he skidded to a stop. He was no nowhere in sight. Gone, just like the last times. Defeat filled him and he sighed angrily.

"Dammit," he sighed under his breath.

His ear perked up hearing his shoes step in something. He lifted up his right foot and widen his eyes. It wasn't water, it didn't rain within the last few days, and rather it was dark in color.

"Blood?" he whispered.

He put his foot down and checked himself. He didn't see any injuries anywhere on himself. That is, if it was his blood. Sonic thought back to the window of the factory. "He must have hurt himself when he jumped out," he said to himself.

He looked at the ground. The hero smirked, there was a blood trail made of small droplets of blood and it seemed to follow to a manhole.

He narrowed his eyes, curious on why there. As he looked ahead, the trial vanished. "He must have went down here," he said. Sonic then lifted up the manhole. He grunted trying to move the heavy lid and moved it aside. He jumped down inside.

"Phew! That smell's bad!" Sonic said in disgust. The awful smell made him recoil and he covered his nose against it. If you could think of the nastiest and smelliest things all together in one place, that would be the best description. But to Sonic, it was like rotten eggs, spoiled egg plants, and bad chilidogs.

Sonic was now walking through the sewers. With a hand covering his nose and eyes on the ground, he followed the blood trail. _'I wonder why he's down here,'_ he thought, _'Why escape through a sewer? Couldn't he have chosen a more cleaner place to hide in?' _He stopped, ears perking up as he heard something.

_'I think I heard footsteps,' _he thought to himself.

Manic panted as he leaned against a stained brick wall. He felt tried, dizzy and his arm hurt like crazy. "Oh shit," he hissed, seeing his left arm cut up and glass inside his skin. He took a moment to rest, hopefully, they were here so they could help him. He started to become concerned, he was bleeding a little, okay quite a bit actually, and he prayed it didn't leave a trace.

Panic rose inside him. Ears twitched frightfully as he tried to find out who was walking around. Only one to find out. He whistled out in a way they knew how to communicate to. He counted five seconds and heard a reply back somewhere a little away. He sighed, it was them. He whistled out again, but this time to answer out in distress. A reply was given back, they were on their way. He sighed out in relief and tried relaxing, he decided to stay put so he could be found by his friends. "I hope they find me," he murmured.

Suddenly, he was grabbed by his vest and yanked around the corner. He became face to face with the hero and held up high. "Gotcha!" Sonic grinned.

Panic struck the green hedgehog once again, "Wh-What!? No! H-How did you find me!?" He started to breath quicker.

"Heh, it was easy," Sonic grinned. "You injured yourself when you jumped out of the window and you were bleeding, which you are still by the way," he said pointing out the obvious. "The blood you left behind was like a bread crumb trail, so I followed it and found you here-"

"N-No! Y-You can't! Y-You can't know about this place, you're not supposed to find out! Y-You can't!" Manic yelled out in fear.

Sonic narrowed his eyes, "Find out? Find out about wha- AH!"

In a desperate attempt, Manic struggled in Sonic's grip and kicked him hard in the knee. This made Sonic let go of him and he harshly landed on the floor, although whatever pain he felt wasn't going to register in his panic stricken mind. Not even the added pain in his badly injured arm. The thief scrambled to his feet, grabbed his hover board, and made a dash for it.

The blue hedgehog hissed in pain. That hurt! He growled and ran after him. Manic's footsteps echoed out making it easier to track the thief along with his trail. Even on his feet he was quick! But how? Sonic couldn't figure it out, all he knew was to capture him!

Manic breathed hard as he ran, the sound of water running like a river was coming up quick. His eyes grew wide and he attempted to skid to a halt. But with dirty sewage water on the concrete ground and thanks to the bottoms of his shoes being wore down a little, he basically slid on it and almost fell into the rushing river. Thankfully, he was just a mere centimeter off from going off the edge. He panicked more knowing the hero was going to catch up any second and footsteps were increasing quickly.

Looking to his right was a man-made stone bridge that connected to the other side, but he was running out of time! It wasn't enough to run to other side of the room, then to the bridge, cross, and make it to the other side.

An idea eventually came to Manic, but it wasn't something he wasn't going to like. "Oh man, it's gonna take forever to get the stench out, but fuck it!" he yelled. Manic backed up some distance away and ran forward. He threw out his hover board and jumped on it. He turned it on and began to ride straight across the fast flowing river. Going against the current was a struggle but he made it out to other side okay. Sadly, it was going to take days to get the smell of sewage out of his board and clean out the inside and out as well. The board wasn't made to take on water and it sputtered out liquid, indicating its malfunction.

Sonic managed to catch up and watched the thief crossed the raging rapids in a desperate attempt to get away. He growled seeing Manic run into a tunnel and disappear. He became unsteady though as he caught sight of the wildly running water. His hydrophobia caused him to back down in fear. Looking over to his right, he felt lucky seeing the bridge. He ran over to it, but instantly slowed down as he crossed it. Slowly and carefully, step by step, and steadily, he walked on. His face was filled with caution and fear as he eyed the water and the other back and forth. He gave out a huge sigh of relief. Phew! Made it! But no time to relax yet! Quickly as he could, he dashed into the tunnel.

Sonic stopped as quick as he started to run. It was a dead end. But the only way out was up a long ladder that lead back to the streets. The blue hedgehog looked around for any trace of blood left behind by Manic. How odd, not a single trace. Next he tried to listen for any sounds. None, any sound he heard was drowned out by the river.

_'Maybe he went up?' _he wondered, walking towards the ladder.

_Crackle! Crack!_

Sonic cried out as he turned around. A sudden force caused a large rush of pain to his head and fall to the ground. Whatever caused the impact, it was very hard. He was on the borderline edge of unconsciousness and he struggled to keep his eyes open. His blurry vision obscured the light and he saw two shadow figures walk up to him.

"What's he doing here?" a female said.

"I don't know, I don't recognize him. I don't think he's a thief or even part of the Underground," a male said next.

"How hard did you hit him?" she worriedly asked.

He chuckled, "Don't worry, I hit him hard enough to knock him out without damaging his skull." He knelt down to the hedgehog.

"Wait, do you think he's the reason why Manic's hurt?" she asked, "`Cause if he is I swear-!"

"Chill out, chill out," the male said with another laugh, "We'll hear everything from the big man himself, for now, we need to take him out of here before he wakes up."

Sonic let out a pained groan. He moved a hand out to reach towards them, but it fell flat to the floor.

"Oh my god! He's still conscious!?" she exclaimed in surprised.

"He is? Well damn, he must have one hard skull," he said, surprised as well.

"Well c'mon! Hurry up! Hit him again already!" she hurried.

Sonic gave another pained groaned and tried reaching towards them again. "W-Wait…plea-please…" he said weakly.

The male shook his head as he cracked his knuckles once more. "Sorry pal," he said as if he appeared to be taking something out from somewhere or a pocket. He put it on his hand as it shined off from the dim light in the room. "No hard feelings," he curled his hand into a fist and made impact with Sonic's head as a powerful and hard punch.

The hero's body landed on the ground with a thud. Whatever consciousness he had has vanished and everything went to pitch black as he shut his eyes.


	3. Caught! But Free to Go?

A groaned escaped his lips. His head pounded with pain and he felt extremely dizzy. Bright lights obscured his already blurred vision as he opened his eyes. The throbbing pain increased, it hurt just to look at the lights. What's going? Where was he? He waited until his eye sight bettered to get a clearer idea of his surroundings. He seemed to be in a room, like a medical room. No, maybe a hospital room. He saw his white sheets and looked to his side. A low beep sounded out to indicate his heartbeat and pulse. In his wrist was a I.V. tapped on to prevent the needle from falling out.

"Sonic!" a voice said.

He looked to his right and gave a small tired smile, "Tails."

"Thank goodness you're okay!" the kitsune said with relief, "What happened to you?"

He chuckled, "I-I don't know bud, you tell me."

Tails started to get worried, "Well I don't know, we found you in the streets passed out. The doctors said you were knocked out by two blunt hits to the head."

He gently rubbed his sore head. He could feel the bandages on his head wrapped snugly as he did so with his bare hand. "H-Hold on bud, I-I think...I think I remember what happened," he said. Sonic closed his eyes, trying to remember, "Umm, I was chasing the thief...and uhh, he ran to a factory and hurt himself."

"Okay," Tails nodded, showing he was listening.

Sonic gasped, "And I also remember while he was there, he told me his name!"

"Really? What's his name?" he asked.

"Uhh, M-Manic," he replied, "B-But after he ran out, I lost him."

"Aw no," Tails sighed, looking disappointed.

"But that's not the end of it," Sonic started, and told the rest of what happened to Tails. "I was so close Tails! So close!" he whined.

The fox giggled, "It sounded like you were." He put a hand under his chin, thinking. "I wonder what he meant by 'You can't find out!'" he said, speaking out his thoughts.

He shook his head, unsure. "I don't know, Tails," he sighed, "All I know is that he was scared like he was going to wet himself."

The kitsune giggled again. "There's a possible chance that there's something down there he doesn't want to be know," he said.

"But what? Maybe his stash where he keeps all his stolen loot?" Sonic questioned.

"Possibly," Tails shrugged.

"Ugh, I don't know, all this thinking is giving me a headache. When do I get to leave?" the hedgehog wondered.

"The doctors said to rest for today, and depending on how you feel tomorrow, they'll let you go," he replied. Tails laughed when his brother pouted and crossed his arms, clearly not happy about staying for a day.

"But I don't wanna stay!"

"It's only for a day Sonic, you'll live!"

"Oh fine!"

The next day finally arrived. It felt like he waited an entire century to the blue hedgehog. After finishing a conversation with the doctor and receiving the okay, freedom outside welcomed Sonic. Although with the cloudy posing a threat for rain, it didn't ruin Sonic's freedom parade. With our hero being the super speedster he is, he can't stand sitting still, or laying down for long periods of time. It was torture for him to do so.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Tails asked worriedly.

Sonic smiled, "Nahh, its fine Little Buddy! I'll be alright!" He ruffled the young teen's hair.

"H-Hey! Okay, if you say so," he smiled.

The two parted saying their goodbyes and the hedgehog was off. He sighed, Tails was really determined in walking him home, only because he was worried about him. He appreciated it, but didn't want to be a burden on his little brother. And just because he got hit on the head, doesn't mean he's handicapped! He was fine! But that wasn't the reason alone why he wanted to travel alone. Sonic wanted to go back to the place he chased Manic. It bugged him that he got away, not that it always did when Manic would escape on every single chase. He had questions that wanted answers, and they wanted it now.

Back tracking himself, he was able to find the alley where the chase happened yesterday. Sonic hoped that the blood trail was still there. He was in luck, the trail was still there. He smirked. He went for the manhole and attempted to open it again. He struggled due to its weight, but our hero was able to get the job done.

The cobalt hedgehog's face cringed as the pungent odor hit him. Making a disgusted face he jumped in once again inside and landed gracefully on his two feet.

Sonic looked around. The concrete walls were fading due to years of wearing away from the elements and nasty stains marked every nook and cranny of the place. He straightened himself out and began walking, keeping his eyes down as he followed the trail. Dried dark red splotches marked out the path. Why was he following it? Simple, to find answers, and hopefully, find the thief.

He froze. Ears perked. What was that? Emerald eyes peered around to find whatever made that sound. It was very faint, but he heard it. Not seeing anything, he swiveled them around to hear better.

There it was! It was….whistling?

The hero felt confused but knew it was him! He followed the sound. It confused him even more as the whistling would change tunes every few moments. It was like someone trying to sing out a song, but then change to a new one. He couldn't explain it, but it was just all out random. The sounds bounced off the walls, it was everywhere. Determination took on his face as ran full force towards the direction he thought the whistling came from.

Manic walked wistfully down the sewer tunnels. Hands in pockets and taking his dear sweet time. They were worried about him leaving for some thieving, so they had him stay against his will. He desperately wanted to go since it was a big group robbery they do once a month as a fun thing, but they declared he stay. He sighed, bored with nothing to do but take it easy like they said. Well, he could go off on his own, but he was in risk being hurt again, or caught because his hover board was broken. And if he did, he would never here the end of the nagging from the girls. Ugh, the nagging!

His whistling was going off beat at times as he tried to whistle it like drums. He couldn't stop thinking of the group robbing. He's never missed one! Not even during that time he had the hog flu that went around when he was thirteen. But to miss this one because he cut his arm? Ah bullshit!

Another sighed escaped as Manic grumbled, kicking a lonely pebble across the concrete. Ugh! So. Bored. Something to do would be nice-

He stopped. He narrowed his eyes, did he just hear footsteps? They sounded awfully close. He turned around, trying to see if he could spot someone or something that made the footsteps.

. . . . .

Hmmm. Odd, they stopped and it sounded very close.

Sonic stopped around the corner and quickly pulled back, hoping he wasn't seen. He followed the whistling to here. He was right! Manic was here! The hedgehog tried thinking of something strategic to catch him rather than running out to get him. So far, no ideas came to him. C'mon think Sonic, think!

"Hey, someone there?" Manic asked out, taking his hands out of his pocket. A period of silence didn't tell him anything. "Hello?" he asked out again.

Nothing. Maybe his mind was playing tricks and it was nothing. But it was hard to shake it off, his gut told him otherwise indeed something was there. Hmmm, let's see….let's try this.

He whistled out, a call asking if someone was there. He waited a little. Nothing. He tried again and waited.

That's it! The whistle Sonic heard gave him idea. A memory jogged in his head as he remember hearing whistling when he tried to catch him two days ago! It was like a call and or some sort of communication to someone in the sewers. After he heard it, then he heard running footsteps. Possibly, it was those people who hit him in the head as well. He decided. Okay, maybe this could work. Sonic thought back to remember what it sounded like and gave out a reply.

Manic laughed at himself. Ah, nothing to fear! Just a thief passing through, duh! "Hey, what's going on dude?" Manic asked out. He put his hands back into his pockets as he walked over to the corner. "S'all right man, I'm fellow thief too," he said.

He cried out as he was tackled to the ground. All he saw was a rush of blue and boom! To the ground. He looked up in fear. Oh no! Please no!

"Heh, guess what? I'm not!" Sonic smirked.

"Gah! No!" Manic struggled to get away, but only to end up being countered and forced on his belly with Sonic holding his hands behind his back. The cobalt hedgehog got smart and took off the bandages on his head. Luckily, it was the long white wrapping kind. He backed off admiring his work. The thief caught, and wrists tied together.

"Ha ha! I gotcha! I finally gotcha!" Sonic jumped with victory.

Opposite to the hedgehog with beaming victory, Manic had face of utter horror and crushing defeat. "No…no…this can't be the end!" he said, writhing against his bonds.

"Hah! But it is, fun's over Manic," Sonic said, picking him up by his tied wrists, "You're going straight to jail buddy!"

Jail…no…not jail. No! Not Jail! No! No! No! No! Not Jail! Manic's panic switch went on to overdrive. "N-No! Not jail! No! It can't end like this! I can't go to jail! No! No!" he yelled going hysterical, "Please don't take me! Please, I beg you!"

"Sorry Manic, you broke the law, so you have to go jail," Sonic said as he slung him over his shoulder. He smirked as Manic's attempts of escaping were useless. He was so panicked that his kicks felt like poking. Didn't even hurt at all. Okay, now where was the exit again? Damn this place was a maze! Where was the blood trail again?

"N-No! Y-You don't understand!" he said feebly.

"Uh huh, sure," Sonic said rolling his eyes. Pfft, he's heard that a hundred times before.

"Look y-you just can't okay! I-I can't go to jail!"

"It's not like it's any different here, except you get served free food and stuff."

"No! Please! Don't take to me jail! T-Take me anywhere I don't care! J-Just don't take me to jail!"

Sonic smiled. He found the blood trail again and what do you know, there was the exit. It was just a little away and came closer with every step he took. "Yeah, sorry no. What makes you think I'm gonna change my mind? Give me a good reason," he said.

"It's the only way I survive dude! A-And….I can't leave my sister! S-She's my only family!" he yelled out feeling tears forming.

Sonic stopped. He was at the ladder. He could climb out, it's right there, but no. Now what? Should he turn him in? Well, he could be lying, but what if it's the truth?

"Please! I-I'm begging you! Don't take me away!" Manic begged with tears falling down his face, "Please- H-Huh?" He felt confused as he was gently placed down. He looked up to see Sonic have a look of sympathy on his face.

The hero felt awful. Just what kind of person would he be if took someone away from their family. He just couldn't do that, no matter how bad they were or who they were.

Oh god no! Anything but that! Pity shined deeply in his eyes and his anger started to boil. "Wh-What? D-Don't look at me like th-that!" Manic yelled, tears still falling down his cheeks, "I-I don't need your pity! That's how they all look at me, y-you rich bastards! Sitting high and pretty as you watch all the poor s-suffer!"

Sonic was a back. "What? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I bet a-all the so-called hero work you do makes y-you tons of cash! A-And you live in a nice mansion l-like the rest of those rich snobs! A-A-And your s-so afraid of losing it all so that's why y-you play h-hero to catch all the thieves and-!"

"What! No I don't! Who said I was rich and lived in a mansion?" Sonic said, "I only have enough money just to pay for my apartment and for the things I need."

Manic widen his eyes, "Wh-What?" He shook his head, "N-No! Y-You're lying-!"

Sonic shook his head, "I'm not lying, Manic. True, you were right. I do get paid being a hero from the government, but, it's not a lot like you think it is. It's only enough to support myself."

The green hedgehog fell silent. His wide eyed look remained on his face as he leaned back against the wall. It…It can't be true! He was basically a celebrity! How was he not rich like he thought he was!? He slowly shook his head. "…I don't believe you," he murmured softly.

"Come on, let's go," the hero sighed as he lifted up the thief from the ground so he could stand.

"W-Wait, where are taking me?" Manic whimpered fearfully.

Sonic looked at him in the eyes, "Where I live."

-

Manic already regained his composure and recovered from his break down in the sewers way before they arrived at the blue hedgehog's apartment. All the way there, he followed in line behind Sonic. Neither of them spoke a word during the trip. The hedgehog basically had him on a leash from the bonds he still had and thought either or both that Sonic didn't trust him or he was making sure he wasn't going to escape. More likely, it was both.

The thief could of dropped dead at the moment. He…He was telling the truth! Before them was an apartment complex, a very simple looking building that possibly had four good sized living spaces. A small case of stairs led them up and the blue hedgehog opened the door. Inside the complex, another door was located on their right and close to the door was another staircase leading to the next floor. As they approached the door, Sonic dug into his quills and the sound of jingling keys range out. Huh, Manic never thought of storing stuff in there before.

With the twist of the key and turn of a doorknob, they entered inside. Sonic led them down a short hall and already were in the living room. It was simple room with loads of photos on the mantle of the fireplace and on the walls. It contained him and other Mobians in the pictures. A cheap twenty-four inch flat screen television sat on a small entertainment cabinet by a slider door that lead to the backyard. And in the same area was a small kitchen space, big enough for one. And if he were to turn into the hall, the bathroom would have been located on the right, and straight ahead would have been Sonic's room.

Manic just looked around like something was missing. He took in every detail of every single item inside the apartment. This…can't be right….can it? Manic slowly sat down on the sofa and slunk in his seat. Disbelief steadily leaving him and replaced by crushing truth. "I-I can't…believe it," he murmured quietly. "So," he looked at Sonic, "You don't live in a mansion?"

He chuckled, "It would be nice to." Sonic got serious and shook his head, "No. I don't live in a mansion."

Manic fell silent and put his back against the couch. Silence filled the room for a few moments until the green thief spoke again, "Wow, I was jealous for nothing."

His ears twitched, "What?"

"I-…" he paused. Silence fell onto him again. "I-I thought since you were the big hero that you would have a good rich life," Manic admitted, "Like having a big mansion, lots of cash, chicks swarming you, and just….having everything." He looked down and avoided eye contact, "Man, was I dead wrong, I'm so stupid."

"Hey, you weren't the only one that thought that," Sonic said feeling empathy filling his heart.

The thief's head shot up to see him with a small smile. "Lots of people thought the same as you, but when they found out I lived in an apartment just four blocks from them, I wasn't that important to them somehow," he continued. "I was offered a chance to live big and rich, but hey, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, what am I going to do with that money?" he shrugged. "I figured instead of being famous with money, I rather be just known with just enough, and I like living this way. It's not complicated, and I don't have crazy fans always begging for signatures constantly," he said with a small laugh.

"Wow," he murmured in amazement. In all of his life, Manic has never known someone so….modest. Sure, he had all the fame but only had a small fortune, and that was just enough for him. He was so used to snooty rich folks who could care less if the child on the street he passed by had a molded piece of bread for his breakfast. People wouldn't even share a penny to anyone, not even his own friends and family. Those so conceded and vain the words, "give," and, "charity," doesn't seem to register in their vocabulary and hear it as a hearty joke to laugh at. Manic was so used to this became a common stereotype that he used to label anyone who had money. And with that, he soon stereotyped well known figures, movie stars, any person who was famous and assumed that was rich. "I'm so stupid," he sighed and shook his head.

"Sonic," he spoke lowly, "Am I still going to jail? If I am, then…I understand, no hard feelings-"

"I'm making a risky call," Sonic interrupted Manic. He knelt down. "I'm not taking you to jail," he said as he started to untie his bonds. "You said you had a sister, right?" he asked.

"Wha- u-uhh, yeah," he said with shock.

"And you said she was your only family?"

"Yes."

"Then I can't," Sonic sighed, pulling off the bandages around his wrists.

The green hedgehog stared at his wrists, not saying a word.

"I'd be a terrible person if I took someone away from they're family, and that's not cool," the hero shook his head.

Manic felt like he had been blessed with some sort of divine power. After the trouble he caused with the heroic hedgehog, he sure it was over when he was caught. "I-I…don't know what to say…" he said.

"Heh-heh, a thanks is good enough!" he smiled.

No no, that won't do. A thief just can't say thanks, it's, well, complicated. It's part of a code he follows: If given something free, give back, no matter what the charge is. "I can't," he sighed and put his hands up.

Sonic tilted his head in confusion, "Why?"

"It's…complicated, I have to repay you," he sighed and got up.

"No, it's okay man! You don't have to!-"

"No, I have to Sonic, although what I'm about to "give" you may not make my team happy," he gave a silly grin.

"What?" Sonic still didn't understand what Manic was saying.

"C'mon, since you showed me where you live, I'll show you where I live."


	4. IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ!

Hello everybody. I'm sorry this isn't a update you were hoping for a long, long time for this or any one of my stories. I regretfully say that I'm losing interest in writing, but that doesn't mean I have stopped altogether though.

It just...doesn't seem that fun like it used to be. I seem to only like it if it's for my personal enjoyment or just with close friends for shits and giggles, if that makes any sense. I don't want it to sound selfish, but it's true to be honest. And nowadays, I'm so focused on my art/drawing that I even forget to write most of the time. I hadn't touched any of my stories for maybe three or two years now. And I feel terrible for not saying anything sooner and leaving you guys hanging to wait in the dark. Shame me if you wish, I will understand for I am god awful for doing that to you guys. Please accept my apologies.

But am I abandoning this account? Sadly, yes. I feel disconnected with writing that I don't want to stay here anymore. It's nothing against anyone or the site, it's just I've lost motivation to write.

Now about the stories, I'm still debating whether it be best to just delete them or let others take over the story. But I'm leaning towards to letting someone take over. I think they have potential and I hate to leave things unfinished. If someone wants to take over, I'll give you all the chapters I have saved and give you my permission to have at it. Private Message me and we'll talk! But if not, I will be left to possibly delete them if they aren't taken.

And again, terribly sorry I'm not continuing my works. Why do something if you don't find joy in it? I don't want to force myself to write and have you all suffer with half assed or no heart/soul filled writing. I must thank all of you though who found interest in me and my writing! Your reviews, reactions, comments, etc. always brought me joy and warmed my heart! Thank you, seriously! 3

Well...I guess, this will be the last thing I will ever post again. It pains me to say goodbye, but I love you guys! You were the best followers and readers ever! 3


End file.
